


Masquerade

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love at First Sight, Masquerade, Smut, The first chapter there ain’t no smut, this is kind of weird? But I don’t really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Christine is jealous of Meg and Raoul because she doesn’t think she is good enough, but a masked man saves her from her sorrows
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Meg Giry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

The night was young, fireworks were being sent off into the air, people were laughing, dancing, and as Christine walked along the darker hallways she could see some couples sharing a private moment so she did her best to be quiet as she slipped by.

She dreaded to be around Meg, when Raoul first walked into the opera house, Christine watched Meg's eyes twinkle with hope when Raoul came to talk to Christine, she saw a chance, a chance to make Meg happy.

She insisted that he meet her best friend, she knew Raoul obviously still had something for her the way he insisted on putting it off. But she knew it would be near impossible to start dating again after all these years, she knew she no longer felt anything towards Raoul. Meg and Raoul had a chance, but she did not, Meg had been invited to dinner with him and of course she accepted.

Christie did her best to be happy for her, and when Meg came back she was acting like a giddy schoolgirl. She said his mom actually talked to her, something Christine warned her might not happen. When Christine had last seen Raouls mom, she gave her a cold empty look that made her feel like she might puke.

She stole a glance towards Meg and Raoul, she felt her heart drop to her feet and shatter. Why did she feel this way? She should be happy should she not? It had been years, Raou had looked at Meg before he even recognized her.

It was because Meg was a _blonde_ , wasn’t it? Nobody liked brunettes, her curls were flying everywhere men were sure to notice a blonde from a mile away. Meanwhile Meg curled her straight golden locks around her fingers nervously, her skin was not nearly as pale as Christines was.

Now Meg was not tan per say, Christine always thought Meg was prettier than her, ever since she was a little girl. Christine always managed to find some way to make Meg seem more appealing in her head.

Christine hated herself, Meg was not nearly as shy as Christine was, Christine could barely talk to the rest of the ballet girls without feeling her stomach twist and turn with anxiety. Meg got right up and yelled at a stagehand for touching her, Christine could never be able to do that.

Megs eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, her cheeks were rosy, and she had a decent body. Christine's eyes were dirt brown, her cheeks dusted with freckles, which she hid with makeup more often than not, and she had see her stomach fat showing in her ballet outfit. She didn’t think it was so much, Raoul and Meg getting together, it was more like Meg was prettier then Christine enough to start dating her childhood sweetheart.

And here Christine was standing alone in the dark hallway, her terrible thoughts about herself clouding her mind.

_**I’m not as pretty as her,** _

_**I should be better,** _

_**I’m not good enough,** _

_**I’m not smart enough,** _

_**I’m not strong enough,** _

_**I’m not pretty enough,** _

_**I don’t do well enough,** _

_**I can't do anything right,** _

_**I can't dance,** _

_**I’m weak,** _

_**I’m stupid,** _

_**I’m ugly,** _

_**Ugly,** _

_**UGLY,** _

_**STUPID,** _

_**WEAK,** _

_**FAT,** _

Christine was frozen, she was lost in her terrible thoughts, but nobody could see, nobody would care. She backed herself up into a wall, she lowered her head staring at the ground numbly.

She suddenly felt cold, she slid down the wall and curled in on herself, she could still hear the crowds chatting away happily. But the hallway was oddly silent, no one moved, no one talked, no one was there. She jumped when a deep silky voice broke the silence, like smashing a mirror but somehow it was like a lonely song.

“ Mademoiselle? May I ask what you are doing all alone? “

She dared to venture out of her state of mind, and looked up to this mysterious man. He was dressed in a fine, blood red velvet dress suit. A sort of cape was slung over his shoulder, and he wore a mask of a skull. She sniffed trying to hold back a dam of tears, she shook her head and rubbed her face to make sure she wasn’t crying.

“ Non, non, I am fine Monsieur, I am just getting some space from the crowd “

This wasn’t a lie, Christine had always been claustrophobic if she stayed in a crowd for too long. After rehearsals were done, she would run off to the chapel to get some space. He hummed crossing his arms and nodded, “ Aren't you here with anyone? Surely a beautiful young lady such as yourself wouldn’t attend alone “

Her heart skipped a beat, Beautiful?, no she was far from beautiful she wasn’t even pretty! She shook her head again, “ Non, i came with my friend but she’s busy with her date “ she shrugged looking down again.

“ She doesn’t sound like a very good friend, leaving you alone to go with her date “ he said in a sharp stiff tone. She smiled weakly, “ I wanted her to have fun, a pretty girl like her deserves that “ Tears pricked the edges of her eyes and she brought her knees up to her chest to rest her head atop them.

**Weak,**

**Pathetic,**

**Ugly,**

“ But don’t you think you deserve a little fun too? “ he kneeled down resting each of his arms on his knees, tilting his head. She didn’t know how to respond, surely he was joking! Someone must have put him up to this for some stupid joke

“ Did someone put you up to this, Monsieur? “ she asked, making sure she sounded cold. He chuckled, “ I can assure you, I have come over here of my own free will simply because i thought you looked a bit sad “

She sighed, “ Well, the man she has gone with is, uh… “ she hesitated trying to choose her words cautiously. “ A-a Childhood… um, “ she choked back a sob stinging her throat.

A slow steady song began to flow through the halls, the man stared back into the crowd but didn’t seem to be looking for anything, he glanced back to her, he offered her his gloved hand. She stared at it for a minute and back up to him. “ Mademoiselle, would you care to dance? “

She didn’t know what it was that drew her towards him, he was dark and mysterious, Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had come there to kidnap her. That's what the logical part of her said, but another part of her wanted to know where this man would lead her by the end of the night.

He led her out to the dance floor, not many couples had stepped out to dance quite yet since the song had just begun so most, if not all eyes were on them. The looks made her nervous, she always hated being the center of attention she was scared of doing something stupid and everybody laughing at her, even with her mask on.

She tried to ignore the stares they were receiving. Christine felt him wrap his right arm over her left hip, she went out to put a hand on his shoulder, he reached out for her opposite hand, which she accepted without another thought. Whispers were flying all around the room about the mysterious man, but it didn’t seem to affect him.

He turned elegantly, his body in tune with the music. Christine could feel her heart rate growing faster by the minute.

It was almost like dancing with air, his moves were swift and brief, but he pulled her towards him a bit too quickly, making her stumble over her own feet. His lips stretched into a half smile “ What’s the matter?, do you not dance Mademoiselle? “ he questioned pausing briefly each step he took to invite her to him.

His embrace was warm and welcoming, she took her eyes off of their feet to look at him. It was the first meaningful eye contact they had made all night, his eyes were a cold icy blue that made her shudder with anticipation.

But behind the mask, hidden with the shadows, she could see him, his dark eyes were pooled with fear and sadness, wounded almost. She almost forgot to keep moving, “ N-non!, I just- am not used to slow dances “ it was a stupid explanation, but it was to most logical one she could think of.

He chuckled, by now a few other couples had joined the dance relieving the gazes from them. She spotted Meg and Raoul a few feet from them, when Raoul turned Meg Christine barely caught the brief smirk on the girls face.

Christine parted her lips and her eyes widened just a bit, the man chuckled as he rose and arm over head. She finally let it all go, she turned off all the noise in her head and cherished the moment they shared, she turned her body as gracefully as she thought possible.

And she did something her anxiety chained her from doing for a long time, she laughed. He smiled, her laugh was warm and bubbly, and music to his ears. Her voice was nothing but beautiful, but he knew she didn't notice just how angelic it really was, and probably didn't care. He knew from the first time he laid eyes on her, she was a very shy and insecure person, and he wished he could convince her otherwise.

He spotted her peeking at a little blonde across the room, he watched her shoulders fall and her eyes darken. Her excitement melted away, and the same sadness from the hall came back to haunt her.

“ You have gorgeous eyes “

He said to her a bit later in the night, Christine's body stilled momentarily her eyes ambled away from his gaze, he leaned over cocking his head to the side in slight confusion as she shied away from him.

“ O-oh!, erm… thank you M-monsieur… but they really aren’t that pretty “ she trailed off casting her eyes downwards, nervously picking at her fingernails.

He hummed and reached to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear, “You mustn’t be so hard on yourself, “ she shook her head and sniffed, god was she really going to cry in front of this man?

“ No! I’m not! “ she cried bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, the man drew back and straightened his posture, but his expression softened. He arched his neck slightly and sighed, he was never one who was good with words of comfort.

Before Christine could let her mind wander back through her dark thoughts, he pulled his arms around her, her stomach dropped and she could feel her heart pumping loudly in her ears. He hummed a soft melodic tune, she clutched the velvet of his dress suit desperately.

His voice carried the soft song through the air, she let the music take her in its embrace. She let her eyes fall shut, her breath hitched slightly, this was insane! Why did this stranger suddenly have such a sudden toll on her? She suddenly felt more free then she had in years, but she felt so sad. Her shoulders sagged like all the sadness in the world weighed her down. The tune was low and Erie, yet hypnotizing, her brows knitted together in a frown as her world started to spin.

When she opened her eyes, he used the chance to tilt her chin up. They were hidden within the shadows. But his blue orbs drew her closer and closer to him, he inclined his face down towards her until their mouths were inches apart. His breath was hot and husky, eyes were half lidded, and she knew this was wrong, she should not be this close to him.

...But it felt to _good_ to be wrong, it felt so _right_ , she wanted to kiss him she needed it. She knew once they started, they were no doubt never going to stop until they knew every inch of the others body, lust fogged his eyes, she knew he wanted her and she wanted him.

He took a ragged breath, “ Do you want this? “ both were silent, did she want this? Yes, was it right? Absolutely not. To give herself to a man she only met that night? It sounded like some sort of unrealistic fairytale.

She nodded meekly, she had decided to go with her gut, something her father always told her to do, and if she regretted it after she would have only herself to blame. When their lips touched, she knew at that moment she made the right choice.

His lips were aggressive when they collided over hers, but he remained affectionate running a hand down her hip and to her thigh. She parted her lips hastily running her tongue softly over his mouth, he hummed and greedily accepted her tongue in his warmth.

His breath was rough over her face, their mouths opening and closing around each other with passion. She opened her eyes, this man was so sad, yet he made her spirit soar, she felt it when they were dancing and she felt it now, he drew his other arm over the base of her back pulling her impossibly closer.

She turned her head slightly, he acknowledged this kissing her cheek instead, desperate for body to body contact. “ W-we can’t do this here, Monsieur “ her mouth hung open trying to regress a gasp as his lips kissed and closed over as much skin as he could reach.

“ Ooh! “ She moaned when his lips found a particularly sweet spot to suck on the back of her neck. She rolled her eyes, he smirked pulling off her but not before landing another kiss on her throat.

“ Come, “ he said in a rushed voice, he took her hand in his and guided her down the hall until he stopped in front of one of the many mirrors. Christine watched him with confusion, he turned to make sure nobody was with them before he traced his gloved hand over the side and pushed.

She stepped back, bringing her hand that he held to her chest. He noted her hesitation, and he could not blame her, following a masked man into a mirror? Bright idea. He held out his hand to her again, ” Do you trust me? ” he was treading on thin ice, he knew it, but she did. She didn't know why she did, but ” I do “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!SMUT!!  
> BAD WRITTING !!SMUT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not the best at writing smut so if it sucks I don’t blame you

Christine squinted in the darkness that surrounded her. His feet shuffled ahead of her his arm anchored a lantern he had received from the tunnels opening. The lantern gave the walls an ominous glow, Christine shuddered in the damp passageway.

After a few more yards, they were met with a lake. He led her up to a black boat, gold patterns imprinted on the front and sides. He gently gripped her hand as she stepped into it as to be sure she wouldn’t fall, before stepping in himself.

“ Monsieur, where are we going? “ She finally dared to ask, turning back to look at him, “ To my home “ he responded coolly as he pushed the boat through the water with the pole. Neither of them said anything else, Christine couldn’t decide if this silence was awkward or comfortable.

There were obviously moments when she slightly regretted coming with this man, for all she knew he could be some psychopath planning to murder her and hang her from the rafters. But she remembered the tenderness he showed her just moments before, he didn’t kiss her like some stranger off the streets, he kissed her with every piece passion his body held, like he was kissing the love of his life like it was the last time he would ever see her, like she was to fade into nothingness.

When she let her mind wander back to reality, her mouth opened in surprise. A small little- living area? She didn’t really know what else to call it. Maybe she could call it a house, seeing as it had the basic setup of one.

On the shore there was a small deck that had stairs leading up to a large organ- not like an organ she had ever seen in her life! It looked custom made, perhaps he had made it himself? Seeing as it had its own little area to itself. And beyond the organ was a small living room, a couch sat in the middle on a large Persian rug, two bookshelves with a fair sized desk in between, and besides the bookshelves there was a door.

She leaned forward in the boat, until it came to a stop at the shore line, he jumped out grabbing her hand again making her heart flutter. He pulled her up the steps, as she walked past the organ she saw the pipes were slightly jagged here and there, the keys were kind of worn but nonetheless it was a beautiful instrument.

He ghosted his fingers over her wrist, staring at her Carmel curls shining against the candlelight. He pulled her into another embrace, she responded by hooking her arms under his and cradling his back. “ Mademoiselle, you’re quite sure about this now? “ he caressed her cheek with his thumb, making her grin “ well, we’re already down here, by the way your organ is beautiful, did you make it? “ She asked looking back to the organ.

He nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off her not wanting to waste a moment of his time on something other than her. “ Thank you, it took me a long time to finish “ she glanced back to him with a smile, “ I’m sure it did, “ both went silent, closing his eyes he pushed his lips over hers delicately, as if she was just air.

She felt his hold on her tighten gradually, he pulled away slightly to take a shaky breath. His hands rolled over her covered chest, making her sigh happily “ Your body is gorgeous “ he whispered running his fingers down her stomach. “ Mmm “ she hummed when he inclined his head to watch his thumbs stroke her sides, “ I do love your dress, but “ she batted her breath as he found the back of it. “ I do believe I have much more to see “

Before he plucked her off her feet, he ditched the cape swooshing it around so it landed on the couch. She latched to him in surprise, he pecked her cheek. She hid her face in his neck, she didn’t know why it was just comforting to her. She had never been given much physical affection like cuddling, or little kisses on the cheek, Raoul never did that when they were young, that boy was so shy he couldn’t even hold her hand.

Sure she should probably question why this man was living five stories under the opera house, but right now didn’t seem like the time. All she wanted was her heavy gown off, and this stupid corset was so tight, her back was beginning to ache.

And it didn’t take him long, after they entered a dark bedroom with blood red walls, he began to undo her dress. The room was a decent size, not too big, but certainly not small. The bed was all black, black pillows, black sheets, black blankets. This man certainly liked the color combination of red and black. There wasn’t much in the room aside from the bed, which was set against the wall to the middle of the room. There was a dresser on the same wall as the door and there was a closet on the wall to its right.

She felt the first layer of the dress slip off, and puddling down at her feet revealing to him her creamy shoulders. “ I was seriously considering ripping it off “ he muttered, reaching for the ties of her corset watching the mirror behind him to slide the ties from their holes.

Christine’s chest was definitely...bigger than most, not huge, but enough to be noticeable. So she often got embarrassed when she caught someone staring at her oversized breast instead of her, it gave her the wrong vibes, and it did not help her already dangerous anxiety troubles. Meg tried to comfort her, but it didn’t always help, her lip twitched and she bit her cheek watching him stare at her practically bare body, more specifically her breast, once the corset fell to the floor.

“ Beautiful, “ he breathed, “ God, you are absolutely breathtaking “ he slid his fingers over her aching nipples (sore from being crushed in the corset all day), as if on cue they perked up making her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “ Well you don’t hold back, but I don’t blame you, after all you were in that thing all day you must be sore “ he chuckled. She mumbled something he didn’t hear, he continued to gently massage her breast “ Ohh, M-Monsieur “ she sighed, the words on her lips sounding lustful and wanting, making him desire her even more so. 

He helped her step out of her dress, which was now lying lifeless on the ground, and led her to his bed. “ I see you're fond of black “ she pointed out climbing onto the blanket “ I’ve always had a soft spot for it, though I do like a dark blue from time to time “ he shrugged eyes roaming down to her parted legs, where he had eased himself between.

“ Are you going to “ she started, tugging slightly as his suit “ Take this off? “ he smirked, kissing her delicate throat. “ Maybe… “ he teased nipping her neck like a hungry animal, her skin prickled when he licked at the spot he previously abused. 

He kissed the area again before heaving himself off of her, her skin burned against the cold when he was gone, desire flooding all her senses. She hadn’t ever thought of touching herself before, it was a sin! But right now so much tension made itself clear, just like an itch that just wouldn’t bother to go away until you gave in and touched it.

She unconsciously had pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the stress, she watched him strip himself of his white button up and- oh holy fucking god. This man- if you could even call him that, he had broad shoulders, tan skin, and a well built frame, she could even call it _sexy_. “ Something caught your eye, Mademoiselle? “ he asked turning around, he didn’t have a ‘six pack’ but he was still fairly muscular, a patch of wavy black chest hair made her nipples tickle in excitement.

His lips collided perfectly against hers in bliss, she moaned when he pressed himself into her desirable spot. “ like that? “ He purred rocking his hips into hers making her tilt her head back and whine. “ Perhaps I should figure out what’s making you squirm so much, Hmm? “ He husked into her ear, “ Yes, “ she mewled “ Yes please! “ He chuckled, “ _Yes please, “_ he repeated, “ Such good manners, Mademoiselle “ he commented undoing the strap on her chemise. He kissed the space in between her breasts once they were free, he let his hands glide to her legs tugging her stockings down. 

He traveled down from her breast, turning his head just slightly so his cheek brushed across her warm skin. “ Beautiful, “ his breath felt like fire over her hip bone, he was obviously avoiding the place she wanted him most. And god, she wanted to kick him for it. Her body jolted suddenly when he pressed one of his long, thick fingers against her opening.

“ Relax, it may sting “ he coaxed, she nodded inhaling softly. She whimpered as he circled around her hole, before he urged into her. Christine threw her head back, swallowing hard, her velvet walls were tight and devoured his finger. ‘ _Maybe if I just-‘_ he toyed with the idea for a minute, before curling his finger inside her. “ Ohh~! “ her body jerks, he soothed his finger out from her walls, before pushing back in again making her sigh gratefully. 

“ How does this feel, Mademoiselle? “ He questioned, watching her lips twitch and her hips wriggle beneath him. “ Good-! Oh, it feels so good “ she panted, he put his head on her thigh “ Good, “ he said sinfully, his dark orbs meeting hers as he pulled his finger in and out of her. 

“ _Fuck!-_ Oh! Um- “ he bit her lip, she had never heard herself use such language “ Strong language, my dove “ he stroked her walls tenderly, making her groan. He paused for a minute lining another finger with his first one, “ M-Monsieur? “ She felt him pushing a bit firmer this time, her walls clenched tighter, making it harder for him to squeeze in, but with a little pressure (and a bit of pain on her end) they managed. Her body felt full when he pushed his fingers deeper with each shove, he decided to experiment again shifting his hand so he could massage his thumb up against her swollen clit. “ Oh!! Yes there- oh god! “ She couldn’t finish her sentence as her words were swallowed up by a shaky little moan.

God, he wasn’t sure how long he could resist her. Her panting and squirming would get the best of him, he couldn’t keep his needs quiet for very long, he needed to bury his cock in her- god if it felt this good with just his fingers how must it feel to hold her close and make sweet, sweet love to her until she came undone over and over again.

“ _Please,_ “ She begged, voice watery “ Please _what?_ '' her small hands slid down his shoulders, as she watched him pull out and taste her pleasure from his fingers. “ Please, _make love to me_ “ she whimpered, hooking a leg over his waist to draw him in closer. He grinned snapping his trousers down to his knees. He pushed them off the edge of the bed, he leaned his arms on either side of her each pair of eyes looking down at him as he lined himself up to her entrance. She was so scared with all this sudden emotion, she forced herself to lay her head sideways on her pillow.

Thoughts clouded her mind again, this isn’t right, she shouldn’t be doing this, she should push him off of her! She should- “ Oh! “ she hissed, throwing her head back arching her back so her breast pressed against him. He pushed into her with a heavy moan, feeling hazy easing himself into her slick, wet heat.

_Pain._

Her walls twitched around him, he grunted. A fiery pain tore her insides out, he wrapped his arms around her, her breath coming and going in fast pants “ Your doing wonderfully, Mademoiselle, I promise it will fade “ she whimpered nuzzling her face into his shoulders, running her arms down his back.

His breath hitched, she could feel something dripping down her leg, her hips rose from the bed bucking into his, eager to get this pain over and done with. His cock thrilled as her hips jutted into him, “ Move! “ She cursed. He didn’t waste anytime leaning down shoving his sinful lips against hers, thrusting back into her deeply. He snaked a hand on either of her wrist, pinning them to her sides as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as if to distract herself from the slight pain.

But then, the pain was gone, her legs twitched as he drove into her roughly, breathing wantonly in her ear. She was lost in a sudden world of pleasure, and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave, she raked her fingernails across his back as he thrusted harder. Something was building up in her, she wasn’t sure what to expect but it didn’t feel bad- “ Oh god! “ she moaned, he held one hand to her wrist using the other to reach down and stroke her clit.

The sudden feeling of something weighing down inside her got stronger, he grunted snapping his hips harshly. “ Fuck, I’m gonna- “ he groaned, their skin slapping together harder and harder it was almost overwhelming. She heard him slip out, making her whine she needed to- oh. He released all over her stomach, hand wrapped around his base pumping himself steadily, his hair was messy, since he had been using her like an animal, oh god that was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Suddenly, he was inside her again “ You thought I wasn’t going to let you finish? “ he panted, she wanted to response but before she had the chance, he pushed her onto her side pulling her left leg into the air and over his shoulder, knees on either side of her opposite leg. ‘ What is he doing? ‘ she thought to herself. She let out a low throaty moan as he jerked himself into her, ‘ how could one change of the position, make it feel so different? ‘ she asked herself.

“ Yes! Monsieur, Yes I— I’m gonna! “ She cried out as he fucked her loudly, that pressure that was building up, had finally popped, dissolving her body into pleasure. She went limp, was this what it felt like to be drunk? This was even better than the ballet rats said it would be! She felt like she was flying, she was breathless and sweaty, she didn’t even hear him talking until she felt something warm and wet flick across her sensitive clit.

She squealed in surprise, she snapped her gaze down to see him kneeling at her womanhood. Her legs darting closed, “ Monsieur! “ she laughed. “ Was that enjoyable? “ he asked, hugging her from behind toying a bit with her sweat coated breasts. She leaned into him biting her lip as he groped them with his large hands that could just barely wrap around one of them,“ I think you’re the only person I’ve never felt shy around with my- Uh, chest… “ she blushed.

“ They are bigger than the average women, and beautiful I might add “ he nuzzled into her neck “ I know, but I’m just really shy, and one time I saw a guy staring and it made me really nervous- I just felt gross! “ he put his chin on her shoulder, “ it felt wrong…” she caught a glimpse of white, it was then she realized neither one of them had taken their masks off. “ Well, if anyone even looks at you in some way you don’t like all you have to do I tell me “ he whispered pinching her nipple, letting her eyes fall shut. “ Monsieur, why haven’t we taken our masks off? “ She asked in a bit of a laugh, honestly finding it silly how desperate they had been.

He went silent, she turned to face him “ Monsieur? “ he cuddled himself against her back. “ I- I don’t have the face you think I do “ he murmured, what did he mean? She could care less, after all they had just gone as far as first meetings can go, would she really care at this point? Even if they had just met, she cared about this man, she truly did he had been there for her in her time of need, and she would be there for him.

“ You don't have to tell me “ she said softly, turning to face him cupping his cheeks lowering her lips to his. The room was silent again. “ It’s just- maybe in time, when we get to know each other better “ he sighed. “ But I swear if anyone dares to look at what’s mine I’ll snap their neck “ he grumbled closing his eyes burying his face against her chest. Her eyes widened her lips parted slightly, her heart fluttered when she had been claimed as his.

* * *

  
  


When Christine woke up, her legs were crisscrossed with his, she took the time when he had fallen asleep to wrap them in the thick black blanket, because god it was cold. Her womanhood almost felt new, it was still slick and sticky from last night's events and she smiled to herself at that. She heard the ballet rats often had one night stands, and either they would leave him the next day without another word, or the man would leave them, they explained it was a way to relieve stress for both parties the money would be a bonus for whoever was paying, if they were paying, some girls had go to men that they trust for that, it was smart, though it would be nothing more then sex, no romance involved. but this was different, it wasn’t just the sex. This man felt so sad when she first met him, she saw it, _felt_ it even.

Her heart swelled painfully at the thought, what had this man been through? He wouldn’t even show her his face- she didn’t even know his name! She made a mental note to ask, if she couldn’t see him the least she could get was a name.

He stirred, she shuddered when his lips brushed her nipple- how was she still aroused? He didn’t even have to suck it! One slight movement of him and she was already turned on.

“ Goodmorning, Mademoiselle “ he spoke, kissing her nipple. She hummed “ Good morning, “ she hesitated for a minute biting her lip, “ What's your name? “ She asked. He closed his eyes running his lips over her breast delicately speaking “ But don’t you like the mystery of it? “ she tilted her head back to give more access to her neck.

“ It's not that- I just can’t help but wonder what your name is “ she shrugged.

  
  
  


“ Erik. “

“ Erik… “ she tested the name on her tongue, “ What about you Mademoiselle? “ He asked meeting her eyes. She smiled “ Christine `` '' A pretty name for a pretty lady “ he stated running a hand down her calve.

“ Mons- _Erik_ “ she corrected herself, “ I apologize but I do imagine Meg will worry about me if I don’t show back up, as much as I’d love to stay here with you all day “ he pursed his lips “ very well. Maybe I can have you over again later “ he offered gazing at her gripping her buttocks.

She grinned pecking his lips, “ I’d love that, but Meg will surely yell at me if I don’t show up to hear all about her and Raoul “ she chuckled. “ So, about him? “ Erik asked, circling a finger over her back. She sighed “ He was a childhood sweetheart and Meg wanted to be with him “ she explained keeping it as brief as possible.

Erik looked a bit hurt “ No! I don’t like him anymore rest assured, it’s just Meg is so much prettier than I am “ he scoffed. “ I saw your friend, and _you_ should rest assured knowing that you are drop dead gorgeous “ he said with pride.

“ Name one thing pretty about me “

“ Well… “ he caressed her cheek, “ Your freckles are adorable, you have beautiful eyes, your hair is soft, and I ask myself how did I get so lucky? I love every inch of you, I want-i _will_ kiss every inch of your skin, even your feet “ she smiled at that.

“ Thank you “ 

“ Of course, mon ange, you may want to clean up a bit I’m afraid since it was you’re first time you... “ he trailed of, she threw the blankets off herself, she should have expected it, the other girls told her she may bleed the first time but she didn’t expect...so much.

* * *

  
  


“ WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! “ Meg screeched at her after Ballet, Christine bit her lip backing away from her friend “ You just disappeared after the dance, and that guy—! “ Meg gasped.

“ Did you? “

“ No! “

“ OH MY GOSH YOU DID! AND YOU JUST MET HIM! “

“ MEG! “

“ Oh! Was he hot? Was he strong? How _Big_ was he? “

“ MEG! CUT IT OUT! “

“ TELL ME!! “

Erik chuckled to himself, before he turned back walking down the long tunnel eager to see Christine again that night...


End file.
